


Your Skin Like A Canvas

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Kink, Kink: worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana felt as though she were anointing Gwen in hidden places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Skin Like A Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'worship' square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, with bonus writing on the body and a little D/s; no other warnings.

"You don't have to do this," Gwen whispered, looking down at Morgana.

"I want to," Morgana said. "Let me, please."

Gwen took a shaky breath and nodded.

Morgana began at her feet, fastening a gold chain around Gwen's ankle. She found its twin for Gwen's wrist, kneeling up to press a kiss to Gwen's palm before sliding it on.

"The box," Gwen said, nodding at a small wooden pot on the table.

Morgana reached for it, opening the lid and dipping her index finger into the yellow powder. She started to paint on Gwen's skin, swirling patterns - meaningless at first, then morphing into shapes that Morgana knew from somewhere, lines and curves she'd seen in her dreams. She felt as though she were anointing Gwen in hidden places, tracing lines on her inner thigh, then upwards and across her side to the hollow between her shoulderblades.

Gwen placed her hand over her hip, the place where Morgana had painted three small stars. "Dress me," she said. "Please."

Morgana kissed Gwen slowly, their breath mingling. Then she bent to pick up the soft silk undershirt laid out on Gwen's bed. Gwen raised her arms and Morgana pressed her lips to the inside of Gwen's elbow, pulling the shirt over her head and settling it on her shoulders, evening out the lace that trimmed it. She smoothed the fabric down over Gwen's waist, her back, her breasts, covering the marks that Morgana had left. Gwen was silent.

Morgana curved her hands around Gwen's calves, one then the other, drawing up her stockings. Next came the tunic, down to the middle of her thighs. When it was fitted, Morgana slipped her hands underneath, stroking Gwen in broad circles. She kissed her again, reverentially.

"The dress, Morgana," Gwen said.

Morgana picked it up carefully. It was a deep, rich purple, smooth to the touch. It would feel incredible on Gwen's skin. She fastened it around Gwen at the shoulder, a gold brooch holding it place.

"Beautiful," Morgana murmured, lifting Gwen's hair up and kissing the nape of her neck. Gwen glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled shyly.

Gwen looked perfect. Only her shoes remained, and so Morgana knelt down on the floor, picking up the delicate sandals and guiding Gwen's feet into them.

"Ready, my queen," Morgana said.

Gwen tilted Morgana's chin up, running her fingers over Morgana's mouth. "You'll stay here," she said.

"Yes."

"I won't be gone long."

"Yes, my lady." Morgana adjusted herself so she was comfortable, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes down.

Gwen nodded and swept out of the room, leaving Morgana alone. Morgana bit her lip, working to keep her breathing slow and even. Gwen would come back, and Morgana would undress her slowly, carefully, lavishing attention over every inch of her, kissing the powder that would still be there in the secret places the two of them shared.

Gwen would be greeting courtiers right now, regal and respectable, and none of them would know what Morgana knew. Morgana shifted, trying to press her thighs together just a little harder. She kept her head bowed, her hands clasped, because this was how Gwen would want her - obedient, poised, attentive. The way Gwen had always wanted her, and the way Morgana had wanted to be since she had first asked Gwen what exactly she wanted and Gwen had told her, calm and irresistible.

Morgana's breath felt loud in the empty room, her heartbeat louder, but she could do this. Gwen would return, and Morgana could wait.


End file.
